14 Sierpnia 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Zatrute wino - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Zwierzęta świata - Dzika Planeta.Seria 2. Ryś. Pierwsze kroki drapieżnika. (Planet Wild. Lynx, Predator Nursery); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Dzika Polska - Noc żółwich jaj; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Hotel pod żyrafą i nosorożcem - odc. 1/13 - Do Warszawy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Marek Stacharski; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Rafał Królikowski, Maria Bitner, Maciej Musiał, Kalina Janusiak, Franciszek Pieczka, Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Katarzyna Jamróz, Tomasz Dedek, Wiesław Wójcik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Tomasz Majewski. Tak się robi historię; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Rosengarten; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Tacy sami - odc. 3 pt. Kobiety pracujące; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Klan - odc. 2445 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Palce lizać - odc. 9/9 - Niespodzianka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Bonanza - odc. 115, Pułkownik (Bonanza, ep. 115, The Colonel); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Pszczółka Maja - Gucio i butelka, odc. 2 (Willy's bottle); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Pszczółka Maja - Gucio się wyprowadza, odc. 36 (Willy Moves Out); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Piraci, którzy nic nie robią (Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Veggie Tales Movie); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bolek i Lolek - Dwaj rycerze, odc. 13; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Jak się bawił mały Bob, odc. 10 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // While Bob?s away, Robert will play, ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:09 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika - Mistrzostwa Świata - Moskwa; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 8, 10 Rocznica; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Dania ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Dania; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:05 Serialowe Lato Jedynki - Życie na gorąco - odc. 3/9 - Marsylia; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Serialowe Lato Jedynki - Detoks II - odc. 4/13 (Cleaner II, ep. 4, Does Everybody Have a Drink?); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Bonanza - odc. 115, Pułkownik (Bonanza, ep. 115, The Colonel); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Kontra - odc. 1/3 (Strike Back, ep. 1/3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Daniel Percival; wyk.:Richard Armitage, Andrew Lincoln, Johdi May, Colin Salmon; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Notacje - Edmund Baranowski. Powstanie Warszawskie. Walki na Woli; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 33/39 - Kraksa pod chmurką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 34/39 - Wyjątkowo spokojni sąsiedzi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 6/9 - Gołębie; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 302; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 M jak miłość - odc. 303; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 33; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 944 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 112 - Pacjent w zalotach; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 56; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Familiada - odc. 2032; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Szwecja "Göteborg" (116); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Fatima - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Czas honoru - odc. 53 "Koniec i początek" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 31 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 32 "Ciągle głodni" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 M jak miłość - odc. 985; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Do kiedy pracować? (72); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/75; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/75; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. W górach; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kino relaks - Robin Hood - Książę złodziei (Robin Hood - Prince of Thieves) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Kevin Reynolds; wyk.:Alan Rickman, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Kevin Costner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Aida - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Na linii strzału - odc. 27 (In Plain Sight s. II ep. 14); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Złote runo; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Zbigniew Mazurek, Sylwia Ross, Monika Bolly, Wiesław Rudzki, Roman Kondratiuk, Stanisława Celińska, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Aida - odc. 11/13; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:04 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:04 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:39 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:05 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Forum Panoramy 17:15 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 53 Bolesławiec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Z Archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk - Jean Michel Jarre; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Cedry Wielkie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Sopot Miasto Sztuki; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Muzeum Zabawek; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Jedenastka - magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 52 W krainie dinozaurów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:56 Pogoda 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Panorama 22:15 Panorama Sport 22:20 Pogoda 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:17 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 Czarodziejska góra. Amerykański portret Czesława Miłosza; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:55 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:48 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 88 - Kraków - Swoszowice i Wieliczka; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:24 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:33 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Czarodziejska góra. Amerykański portret Czesława Miłosza; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Prawdę mówiąc - Krzysztof Jackowski - odc. 48; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Finanse dla ludzi; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:42 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat HD 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (400, 401) - serial fab.-dok. 09.40 Trudne sprawy (114) - serial paradokumentalny 10.40 Dlaczego ja? (288) - serial paradokumentalny 11.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (39) - serial paradokumentalny 12.45 Dom nie do poznania 5 (139, 140) - reality show 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (288, 289) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.40 Dlaczego ja? (419) - serial paradokumentalny 17.40 Trudne sprawy (313) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (277, 318) - serial komediowy 20.35 Kac Wawa - komedia, Polska 2012 22.35 Wspaniały - komedia romantyczna, Hongkong/Tajwan 1999 00.50 Rodzinny dom wariatów - komediodramat, USA 2005 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.10 Rozmowy w toku - talkshow 06.10 Mango - telezakupy 07.50 Ostry dyżur 14 (15) - serial obyczajowy 08.50 Detektywi (817) - serial fab.-dok. 09.20 Kuchenne rewolucje (9) - program rozrywkowy 10.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (494) - serial fab.-dok. 11.20 Ugotowani (6) - program rozrywkowy 12.20 Szpital (52) - serial paradokumentalny 13.20 Ukryta prawda (149) - serial paradokumentalny 14.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (941) - serial fab.-dok. 15.05 Sąd rodzinny (172) - serial fab.-dok. 16.05 Rozmowy w toku - talkshow 17.00 Szpital (53) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Ukryta prawda (150) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (953) - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Królestwo - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2007 23.05 Skrzyżowanie - thriller, USA 2003 01.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.30 Arkana magii (1013) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.50 Rozmowy w toku - talkshow 03.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Zwyczajny bohater (ks. Ignacy Skorupka); film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 KFPP Opole - '90 - Obywatel G. C.; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Życie na gorąco - odc. 8/9 - Rzym; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Na dobry początek - Krzysztof Krawczyk; STEREO 09:20 Miś Fantazy - Imieniny Fantazego, odc. 13; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Sceny z życia smoków - Spotkanie odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 2/7 - Akcja stary kalosz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 53; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polonia w Komie - Woodstock - Piotrek (294); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 884 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Głęboka woda - odc. 7/13* "Rola życia" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Zwyczajny bohater (ks. Ignacy Skorupka); film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 KFPP Opole - '90 - Obywatel G. C.; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Ale mądrale! - /9/; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Notacje - Maria Wiśniewska. Ja i Powstanie Warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 752* - Proces o uczucia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Woodstock - Piotrek (294); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 53; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Kamień Pomorski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 884 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kocia aria; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Warto kochać - odc. 74; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Woodstock - Droha - Ukraina (295); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Układ krążenia - odc. 6/7 - Huśtawka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 KFPP Opole - Opole 2013 - SuperDebiuty; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 2/7 - Akcja stary kalosz; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kocia aria; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Warto kochać - odc. 74; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Woodstock - Droha - Ukraina (295); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 884; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Im dalej w las tym wiekszy Szum (2); widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Notacje - Maria Wiśniewska. Ja i Powstanie Warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 06.50 Świat w pigułce 07.10 Bajkowa TVS 09.00 Cafe Silesia 11.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.30 Telezakupy 14.15 Świat w pigułce 14.35 Ostatnie pięć kilogramów 15.05 Bonanza 16.00 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.05 Niewyjaśnione historie 17.00 Na straży prawa (wersja dla głuchoniemych) 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Niesamowite historie 21.00 Niewyjaśnione historie 21.55 Tajemnice czarnych skrzynek 22.50 Na straży prawa (wersja dla głuchoniemych) 23.15 Na oczach świadków 23.50 Archeolog detektyw 01.00 Program ezoteryczny 03.00 Świat w pigułce